


For long memory

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Relationships: Jamie Bamber/Katee Sackhoff
Kudos: 1





	For long memory

***  
 _\- Ты пойдешь к ней?  
\- Я должен…  
\- А если я – не хочу?   
\- Кати…  
\- Не называй меня так…  
\- Перестань… мы не виделись – сколько? Три года… пять… шесть лет?  
\- Это не я уехала во Францию!   
\- Помилосердствуй…  
\- Нет! Я – злая, жестокая собственница, утверждающаяся в своих правах!   
\- Ты – редкий цветок… из семейства кактусовых!  
\- Ах ты…_

\- Да, конечно… давай через минут сорок, хорошо? – сбрасываю звонок, встречая внимательный взгляд жены, - Триша… сейчас куда-то спешит, но очень хочет увидеться… - сам слышу, что оправдываюсь, - Предложила пообедать… ты пойдешь?  
\- Нет, иди сам… - Керри переводит взгляд на часы, - вы же там, наверняка, будете говорить о работе…   
\- Какая у нас может быть работа… - тихо вздыхаю, - так, игрушки… разговоры и ностальгия по тому, что уже было давно и неправда…  
\- Вот и поностальгируйте вдвоем… - мазнув мне по щеке губами и тут же стирая следы от помады, отвечает она, - я совершенно не против… и даже если наметятся очередные посиделки, соглашайся – мы придем.   
Триша встречает меня слишком шумно и громогласно, и я уже знаю, что будет дальше… Ее наигранное удивление, большие глаза и почти что судорожная улыбка никогда не могли меня обмануть… Мы пересекаемся взглядами, и лишь на мгновение проступает – настоящая она… тут же стертая вновь приклеенной нервной улыбкой… Триша вдруг находится с какими-то неожиданно-позабытыми спешными делами и, заручившись моим согласием на сегодняшний вечер и бодро чмокнув воздух где-то рядом со щекой подруги, упархивает, помахав мне на прощание… И нас накрывает молчание… стеклянный колпак и мир будто выключили…   
\- Ты – давно…  
\- Пару недель… - выходит почти одновременно, она улыбается, отводя взгляд в сторону…  
\- Думал, я номер сменила? Адрес потерял…  
\- Кати… - на выдохе… она зажмуривается, будто от боли, - Не зови меня так!  
\- А как? Ты… я… все это… - сглотнув, поднимаю на нее глаза, - Ты – одна?  
\- Ты не можешь спрашивать меня об этом! – тут же взвивается она, - ты потерял это право, помнишь?   
\- Да… - что еще я могу сказать… - да, помню… но все же… я хочу… я должен знать!  
\- Что ты сделаешь? – она смотрит вопросительно, слегка нагловато улыбаясь, - ну? Что ты сделаешь, есть я отвечу – нет?  
\- Я… - глубокий вздох… тщательно-выверенная улыбка… только спокойно… не спугнуть… - я пожелаю тебе всяческих благ, постараюсь сменить тему, немного погодя найду подходящий случаю предлог, чтобы уйти… и мы будем бывшими коллегами, оставшимися в прекрасных отношениях…   
\- Не выйдет… - отвечает она, глазами указывая на стол… наши руки – они уже все сделали за нас… Я смотрю на наши переплетенные пальцы, на ее ладонь, так просто подставляющуюся под мою нехитрую ласку и понимаю… нет, знаю – она права… Из нас никогда не выходило просто коллег, для этого мы увязли слишком глубоко…   
\- Так… скажи мне, Кати… - намеренно выделяю ее, личное для меня, имя, - скажи мне, что ты – не одна… - она молчит, не отнимая руки… ее ладонь знакома мне так же хорошо, как и она сама… есть точка на запястье… чуть ниже, которую стоит тронуть чуть более нежно и настойчиво… Закрыв глаза, она непроизвольно облизывает губы, вызывая у меня улыбку. – Я понял… спасибо… - и неуклюже меняю тему, - Будешь у Триши сегодня?  
\- Чуть позже… - медленно отвечает Кейти, - когда вы закончите… я приду…  
\- Хорошо… - киваю, позволяя ее пальцам выскользнуть, - я буду очень ждать… 

_\- Когда все стало так?  
\- Так всегда и было…  
\- Нет, когда все стало – так?  
\- Когда ты осталась жива…  
\- Но…  
\- Спи…   
\- Ты не хочешь помнить…  
\- Я не могу – забыть, а потому не хочу вспоминать…  
\- Но ведь это все – моя вина…  
\- Осужденный на смерть приветствует тебя… Спи!   
\- Джей… но ведь правда…  
\- Нет! Ты – есть… это самое важное!   
\- Да… но нас – больше нет…  
\- А они были – мы? _

Вечера у Триши всегда – нечто… нечто яркое, шумное, беззаботно-цветное, будто бесконечный карнавал… да и сама она словно звезда экрана, снисходящая до своих верных почитателей… что, впрочем, не так уж и далеко от истины… все женщины в ее присутствии начинают ощущать некоторое неудобство, чувствуя себя так, будто на великосветский прием пришли в пошленьком карнавальном костюме. Все, кроме Кейти… похоже, именно это и занимает Тришу на протяжении всех лет, что мы все знакомы, делая их в конце концов близкими подругами…   
Расцеловавшись с Тришей на входе, Кейти появляется на пороге, тут же попадая в объятия нашего Эдварда, а оттуда – прямо ко мне в руки… Втянув знакомый запах, внаглую пользуюсь случаем…отпуская с видимым сожалением.   
\- Давно не виделись, Керри! – моей жене тоже достается порция поцелуев и обе они опускаются на тахту под окном, погружаясь в обычную женскую болтовню… до меня доносятся обрывки – что-то о наших девочках… ее собаках… ее здоровье… планах моей жены и моих…   
\- Керри, дорогая! – Триша вплывает в комнату, - ты позволишь позаимствовать твоего мужа ненадолго? Мне нужна грубая мужская сила у бассейна, - заметив движение Эдварда, обворожительно улыбается, - Нет-нет, вашими талантами мы разбрасываться не будем. Да и потом, кто лучше вас позаботится о нас…   
У бассейна все давно готово к приему гостей и я не совсем понимаю, чем могу… Триша изящно передвигается между шезлонгами, - Милый, полотенца вон в том домике, должны быть прямо возле двери… будь добр…   
Не знаю – откуда… но чувствую – она рядом! Войдя в полутемный из-за закрытых жалюзи дом, оглядываюсь, чтоб глаза привыкли к полумраку. Она появляется из-за плохо прикрытой двери то ли в душ, то ли в кладовую в провокационном полотенце… Ловлю дежа вю десятилетней давности, сделав несколько шагов навстречу – останавливаюсь прямо перед ней…   
\- Кати… - вот так, на выдохе… лихо улыбнувшись, как выходит только у нее, она позволяет полотенцу соскользнуть… снова… Но в этот раз я не хочу… не могу быть джентльменом… рыцарем… стойким и сильным… Не хочу!   
Позабыв о полотенце под ногами, одним резким движением привлекаю ее к себе, не отпуская взглядом, и тут же впиваюсь в эти зовущие меня губы глубоким откровенно-развратным поцелуем… Ничего не хочу скрывать… не могу сдерживаться и быть разумным тоже – не могу…   
Память тела, она дольше и глубже любой другой… кажется, что не помнишь, но пальцы уже нашли нужные точки, и ее руки скользят по моему телу в ответной ласке, пока она отвечает на мои неровные жадные поцелуи… Подхватив ее под бедра, направляюсь к ближайшей стене… запнувшись падаю вместе с ней на то самое полотенце, уронив на пол заодно и те, за которыми Триша меня сюда послала… Кейти смеется в голос… откровенно-счастливо и я вторю ей, срывая этот смех с ее губ… покрывая короткими легкими поцелуями ее тело… спускаясь вниз, где рефлекторно сокращаются мышцы живота… достаточно легкого дуновения… Она выгибается под моими ласками и это заводит в миллион раз сильнее… Судорожно вцепившись мне в плечи, она тянет меня наверх…  
\- Пожалуйста… я хочу… тебя… сейчас… - мне основательно сносит башню... не помню, чтобы Кати была так откровенна… Резкий толчок... выдох… снова толчок… и она сжимается вокруг меня, не давая двигаться… мы застываем во времени и пространстве… ловя дыхание друг друга… не отводя глаз… Я срываюсь первым, содрогаясь всем телом, она – следом… ловя мою волну… Еще какое-то время приходим в себя, возвращаясь оттуда, где почти заблудились… Не хочу отпускать ее, и потому все сижу на сваленной груде полотенец, что только что служили нам ложем, наблюдая за тем, как она одевается.   
\- Что ты сидишь? Застегни! – присев вполоборота, она предоставляет в мое распоряжение длинную на все платье молнию сбоку. Не задумываясь, завожу ладонь внутрь, за талию обнимая и притягиваю на себя, - Джей, пусти! Ну что же ты делаешь… - сопротивление у нее выходит плохо… пальцами подцепляю резинку трусиков, спускаясь ниже, сбивая ей дыхание… Там все податливо и мокро… хватает буквально пары движений, чтобы она, застонав в голос, обняла меня, пряча горящее лицо где-то между плечом и шеей…   
\- Хочу помнить тебя – вот такой… - шепчу ей, повторяя свой фокус еще раз… по ее телу пробегает мгновенная дрожь… - И чтобы ты – помнила… 

_\- Ты – другой, знаешь?  
\- Меняемся не мы, а обстоятельства…  
\- Далеко не все… приходится выбирать…  
\- Выбор всегда очевиден…   
\- И всегда – не в нашу пользу…  
\- Кати… я – здесь…  
\- Ты – уходишь, Джей…  
\- Я вернусь…   
\- Чтобы опять уйти…  
_  
Наведя внутри какое-то подобие порядка, мы покидаем уютное гнездышко нашего разврата через заднюю дверь, удачно вписываясь в уже разошедшуюся гулянку.   
\- Джейми… - тон папы-адмирала заставляет собраться, непринужденно улыбаюсь прямо под его пронзительным взглядом, - тебя жена искала… - заглянув мне за спину, где давится от лишнего сейчас смеха Кейти, Эдвард продолжает, - Тебя долговато не было…   
\- Триша попросила помочь с… - обвожу взглядом окружающую нас обстановку, - какие-то мелочи…   
\- Но их оказалось много… - скользнув по нам обоим еще одним своим фирменным взглядом, Эдвард вытаскивает Кейти из-за моей спины, - Пойдем со мной, девочка, мы не договорили на нашей крайней встрече…   
Керри обнаруживается в одном из шезлонгов, - Ты что-то задержался, не мог отказать Трише?  
\- Одной за всем уследить сложно… - примирительно произношу я, садясь с краешку, - дашь глотнуть?  
\- Свой налей… - откликается моя жена, - заодно и мне освежи… - согласно киваю, перехватывая у нее бокал. У импровизированного бара – несколько гостей, из тех, что я знаю по верхам, Триша когда-то знакомила… Кейти стоит неподалеку, слушая и кивая, пока не замечает меня… Мы опять примерзаем взглядами, с ее лица медленно сползает ее нервная улыбка, приоткрывая ту Кейти, что знаю и люблю я…   
\- Твой неприлично юный мэн ждет снаружи… - Триша появляется позади нее, до меня долетают обрывки разговора, - … не знаю, сама решай… Он заходить отказался…   
\- Он собрался везти меня на рыбалку… - повернув голову, отвечает той Кейти, - ну что… да, опять… почему, мне нравится… забавный…   
Конечно, а как иначе… то был австралийский мэн… теперь – канадский… Я не могу требовать от нее того, в чем отказываю себе… она не должна выглядывать меня в окошко, тем более, что и выглядывать – некого… Все справедливо… А то, что от этого выть хочется… так – пустяки, пройдет…   
\- Собираешься сбежать? – оставив бокал Керри на стойке, похожу, - почему-то у меня такое чувство, что – да…  
\- В общем-то… - она мнется, и явно внутренне собравшись, поднимает на меня глаза, - да, мне уже пора…   
\- И тебя ждут там, где тебе надо быть… - улыбаюсь, - Удачно, что все – удалось…   
\- Не пропусти ты три последних конвенции… - смеется она, я перебиваю, - Эй, две с половиной!  
\- Ах, ну да! Ты же присутствовал в Остине визуально! – изобразив воздушные кавычки, Кейти перестает улыбаться, - Не исчезай так надолго больше…   
\- Постараюсь… ну и ты…   
\- Ваши напитки… - бармен окликает так некстати, забрав, возвращаюсь, уже ощущая нашу общую неловкость – у нас не выходит прощаться…   
\- Не забуду… - произносит она, медленно окунув палец в один из бокалов и также медленно его облизав. Не отвечая, отпиваю из него, чуть улыбаясь…   
По-видимому, Триша сказала о ее уходе, Эдвард вызывается проводить до машины, Керри после их прощальных объятий берет меня под руку.  
\- Замечательно, что увиделись… глядишь, и еще пара посиделок организуется, пока мы тут…   
\- Думаешь, стоит и об ответном жесте подумать? – предлагаю я, - Ну там, позвать парней… посидеть-выпить… в чисто-мужской компании…   
\- Или устроить дома небольшой вечер для своих… - подхватывает она, - в качестве благодарности… Тем более, уже на той неделе твоя премьера… 

_\- Ты уйдешь… я останусь… и все…  
\- То есть – я уйду, ты останешься и все?  
\- То есть – жизнь пойдет своим чередом…  
\- А – мы? Ведь мы – были?  
\- Были… и есть…   
\- Только это уже другие мы…   
\- Мы – другие…_


End file.
